A sound effect is an effect achieved by a sound and refers to a sound added to enhance the sense of reality and atmosphere of a certain scene. The added sound may include a musical sound and an effect sound, for example, a digital sound effect, an environmental sound effect and a Moving Picture Experts Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3) sound effect (ordinary sound effect and professional sound effect).
At present, there have been many applications integrated with an audio playing function, for example, a music player like the TTPod and a video player like the Storm. Under a normal circumstance, a third-party application controlled to be installed in a mobile terminal by a user may usually have a sound effect setting function, that is, the user may preset a sound effect of a corresponding application through a control interface in the corresponding application and, in a subsequent using process, the mobile terminal may overlap the sound effect set by the user and a system sound effect (i.e., a global sound effect) of the mobile terminal and play an audio file configured with an overlapped sound effect.